End of the World
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: While walking around McKinley, Blaine over hears Kurt and Joan singing


**AN: First off I just wanted to say this isn't my best work, but with everything go on, I just wanted to add my own thoughts to the situation with Klaine.**

**And like everyone else I am counting down until their wedding.**

**Also I have Kurt and Joan singing this song, Kurt is in bold and both voice are in italic bold**

Walking around the familiar halls of William McKinley High School, Blaine Anderson smiled at all the happy memories from his Junior and Senior year. Yes granted Kurt was in most of them, but in all honesty, Blaine wouldn't change it for a second. Despite everything that happened, he still would have transferred to be with the love of his life. Dalton Academy might be his safe haven right now, but McKinley would always be home. Home….that was a word he wasn't too sure of these days. He had a great apartment, even though it looked like a unicorn threw up in it. He was in a good relationship, with a nice guy, but as much as he tried to deny it, nothing screamed home to him….nothing except a tall, pale skin, blue eyed man.

Shaking his head, from thoughts of Kurt, Blaine was getting ready to leave, when he saw the door to the choir room opened. Getting ready to walk in, he stopped when he heard Kurt and Joan talking.

Hearing the two voices, Blaine quietly sat down, and listened.

" Besides singing with us or your friends, when was the last time you got lost in music?"

" I haven't really felt like singing much these days."

Taking hold of the boys hand, Joan pulled him to the piano bench as they both sat down.

" Why….is it because of Mr. Anderson?"

Chuckling a little, Kurt shrugged his shoulders, but didn't respond.

" Does he know how you feel about him?"

" Oh he knows….but he moved on, so it doesn't make much of a difference on how I feel."

Nodding her head, Joan started playing a little bit, while nudging Kurt's shoulder.

" Come on….sing a little. You'll feel better and besides doesn't Elton John say " Sad songs say so much."

**Why does the sun go on shining**

**Why does the sea rush to shore**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world**

**Cause you don't love me anymore**

**Why do the birds go on singing**

**Why do the stars glow above**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world**

**It ended when I lost your love**

Letting some tears fall, Blaine sat there listening to the sound of his ex. He remembered when he first heard Kurt sing Blackbird. His voice was filled with such passion that when he looked up at the young teen, it was at that moment when he realized he had feelings for Kurt. Now…..here they were four years later, in an almost similar situation and again just like before….Blaine was falling hard for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

_**I wake up in the morning and I wonder**_

_**Why everything's the same as it was**_

_**I can't understand. No I can't understand**_

_**How life goes on the way it does**_

_**Why does my heart go on beating**_

_**Why do these eyes of mine cry**_

_**Don't they know it's the end of the world**_

_**It ended when you said goodbye**_

Goodbye…..hearing that word, Blaine's ears perked up. He never said goodbye. In fact from what he remembered from those last few weeks in New York, they never even mentioned that word. Kurt promised him a long time ago they would never say goodbye. Even when they broke up the first time, the couple never whispered the word goodbye. Their friends always used to make fun of them, because even on the phone they would say things like _talk to you later _or _see you soon_….they refused to say goodbye. Covering his mouth, Blaine wanted to sob. His heart was breaking all over again, because now the break up seemed real…..official….and he hated it.

**Why does my heart go on beating**

**Why do these eyes of mine cry**

**Don't they know it's the end of the world**

**It ended when you said goodbye**

Wiping away some unshed tears, Kurt took a small shaky breath then turned to his young friend/student

" Thanks Joan. That helped."

" You're welcome. I know its hard, but I promise you. Blaine still has feelings for you and he'll realize it…maybe not today…..maybe not tomorrow, but someday he will fall in love with you again."

Nodding his head, Kurt took one last look around, then got up from the bench.

" Come on lets head over to the auditorium or else Rachel will be sending out the dogs to look for us."

Hearing them move around the room, Blaine got up from the floor and ran into an empty classroom, so he wouldn't be found. Making sure it was safe, Blaine watched the retreating form of Kurt and Joan walk down the hall towards the stage. Knowing what he had to do, the young man pulled out his phone and made a quick call

" Hey. Instead of going out tonight, lets stay in. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Then hanging up the phone, before Dave could respond, Blaine grabbed his stuff and headed towards the entrance, but not before making a small detour to the auditorium to watch his friends.

" She's right Kurt….we will be together again. I promise you."

Taking a deep breath, Blaine left the school, and thought about what he was going to say when he got to the apartment.

**AN: I wasn't too sure how to end it and I didn't want to drag this out, so I decided to end things here. I know its not my best work, but I had this song in my head for a while now, and it just screamed Klaine so I wanted to get this out now.**


End file.
